In recent years, a variety of electric power supplying systems have been proposed to supply household premises with electric power of a power storage device mounted in a vehicle and charge a vehicular mounted power storage device with electric power of household premises. One such electric power supplying system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-170259 (PTD 1).
For example, an electric power supplying system supplies a vehicle that includes a DC connector, an AC connector and a power storage device to be capable of charging a vehicular mounted battery with electric power external to the vehicle. One such electric power supplying system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-209995 (PTD 2).
In such an electric power supplying system, a vehicular control unit receives a variety of signals including a controlling power supply potential and a ground potential via a DC plug connected to a DC connector, and operates in response to the variety of signals to charge a battery mounted in a vehicle. The DC plug is connected to a charger external to the vehicle, and the charger is driven by external electric power.